Bring me to life
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Youre all i have now Sasorikun.the young pinkhaired girl hugged the porcelin doll to her small frame.[my attempt at SasoSaku]
1. Prolouge

Come to life.: ch.1

**A/N.SORRY for not continuing on 'So sick'.I will soon!Sorry.im workin on it!.**

Sakura or Sasori haters leave now.or i will gut you...ah! gomen.violence is bad. but no,seriously, Leave.

disclaimer: i dont own Naruto,Sakura,or Sasori, or any of the naruto characters, but this fic is mine,mine,mine, MINE.

--------------------

_"Sakura-chan dear, this is for you." a beautiful pink-haired woman kneeled to a small girls height with the same unique hair-color.The young girls green eyes shown bright with confusion, as she looked at the contents in her mother's hand._

_"Okaa-san, what is it?" Sakura looked up to her mother, brows knitt together. The woman let out a soft laughter. And pointed to the pieces in her hand._

_"anata, this is a doll."Sakura observed the individual pieces of body parts._

_"iie, no its not." the young girl argued._

_"ah, but dear, it is. We will make it together neh?" She led her daughter to the table and the began putting the doll together. Before they were finished Sakura saw that her mother had placed a paper seal inside the dolls body._

_"kaa-san, whats that." Sakura pointed to the seal on the dolls body. She looked at her daughter and smiled._

_"It's a suprise for later neh." She raised a finger to her lips. _

_"waiiii! were doneee!" Sakura took the doll and raised it above her head. Sakura's mother giggled at her daughters childish antics. Sakura set the doll on the table and examined its face. "He's so handsome kaa-san." Sakura whispered. "hai, he is." She smiled down at her daughter. She put a hand on her childs shoulder. " and he will be there for you when you need him most, and always neh?" She smiled._

_Sakura was confused but continued admiring the doll._

_"what will you name him Sakura-dear?" Sakura combed his bright red hair and stared into his deep blue eyes. and saw something flash inside them._

_"Sasori," Sakura said in a trance-like state."Sasori-kun huh? his name fits him Sakura-chan." She picked up the doll from her daughters arms."Take good care of him Sakura-chan, like you would a real person."_

_"Hai, okaa-san."Sakura smiled and took the doll and hugged it as close as she could to her body. "Arigato."_

_---------------_

The brights rays of sun shown through the curtains of a dark room. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed where the form of an older Sakura lay.

Sakura put a hand to her forehead. 'i havent dreamt of mother for so long.why now?'. Sakura turned to her right expecting to see a small porcelin doll.Panic shown on Sakura's face to find the spot next to her vacant.'!'

She searched frantically around her bed, and leaned over the edge to see him lay face down on the floor. She quickly picked him up and sat up in her bed. "Sasori-kun!Gomen-nasai!" she hugged the doll to her chest. "i guess i knocked you over when i was sleeping." she explained.

"Sasori-kun, i havent dreamt of okaa-san since she died. why now?" She spoke to the doll setting it on her dresser. Sakura's eyes sofented as she got no response from the doll. Its been 6 years since she started talking with her doll, 6 years since her mother passed away.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"ah,coming, be right back Saso-kun."Sakura said running out of her room. The dolls eyes watched Sakura as she exited the room. _Sakura..._

-----to be continued.-----

NOTE: "anata"darling.

**Yoshh!I just had to make a Saso/Saku. I love this pairing.**

**AYEEEEEEE!Review! "askk questions, give suggestions, say you love it , or say you HATE it.SHOOT".unquote.**


	2. ch2 Just a doll

Thanks for those who reviewed!! you all get a Kiss!! MUAH.hehe.

This chapter may seem a bit angsty.i think.

**Just a doll.**

Sakura opened the front door to be greeted by Naruto Uzumaki, her long time friend. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"ohayo Naruto." Sakura replied covering her ears at Naruto's loud booming voice. "come in," Sakura stepped aside to let him in.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Naruto plopped himself onto the living room sofa. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast at Ichiraku?"Naruto smiled.

"ahh.i AM a bit hungry. Hold on, lemme get ready." Sakura replied looking down to see she was still in her pajamas. "Hai." Sakura climbed the stairs to her room.

She put on a a black collared no-sleeve top, with the Haruno symbol on the upper left chest and back..And a beige skirt with slits on the sides and front, with short blak biker shorts under.She grabbed her bag and ran out the room. Sakura stopped mid-way on the stairs and ran straight back to her room. She walked up to the dresser and picked up the doll."Gomen,Sasori-kun.almost forgot you." She smiled at the doll and gently put him in her bag, half his plastic body sticking out the zipper.

"Sakura-chan! Haiyaku!" Naruto called from downstairs. "Hai,Hai!!"

As Sakura came into view, he saw a little head of red. "ah,er.Sakura-chan.why are you bringing him?" Naruto pointed to the doll that hung loosely out of her bag. He proceeded to poking the doll.

"Naruto! stop poking him like that!!" Sakura slapped the top of Naruto's head. "HAhaahaha! why? hes just a doll.He doesnt feel!" Naruto exclaimed stratching the back of his head.Sakura's mouth formed a thin line, and she looked down at the doll.'Sasori..-kun..is..hes..just.a-' Sakura felt a slight stinging at the edges of her eyes.

"ahh.Sakura-chan lets go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her towards the ramen stand.The small dolls glassy eyes watched the blonde from his spot at Sakura's side. '_naruto..'_

When the stand came into sight, there seated at the booth was Shikamaru and Ino. "Oiii!!Shikamaru!"said boy turned around and gave a slight wave of his hand in greeting."Loud-mouth Naruto...hey Forehead." Ino smirked.

Sakura frowned at her presence."Ino-PIG."Sakura replied narrowing her eyes.Sasori's eyes followed Sakura's gaze._Ino..pig._

"Hey,Forehead,whats that in your bag there?"Ino interupted half way through thier meal.Sakura glared then replied."this,is Sasori."She moved her arm out of the way so they could see.

"Oh! you mean that Stupid doll you carry around all the time?" Ino chuckled.

"Ino, stop that."Shikamaru scolded."But Sakura, Ino's got a point.why do you carry him around all the time,its not like hes a real person.."he continued.

"stop it.you dont know what your talking about?!" Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, why does that doll mean so much to you?" Naruto added worried."i know your mother gave it to you,but.."

Sakura remained quiet, and cast her eyes down.'i,..i.cant cry.no..i wont.'

_Sakura..._

"Oh great, forehead girls gonna cry!, over a stupid doll no less!" Ino commented.

"Shut yer big mouth Pig! you dont know anything!" Sakura snapped and ran out the stand.

"Sakura-chan!!"Naruto got up and ran after her.

While, running Sakura didnt notice that Sasori had dropped out of her bag.

Naruto caught Sakura's arm and she stopped, tears still flowing. "Sakura-chan,what wrong? does that doll really mean so much to you?" Naruto said."You know he IS a doll right?,he cant talk, comfort you, feel."As Naruto went on more tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

"naruto.i-i thought at least you would understand.but..your the same as them." Sakura turned around to face him. "Yes! i know hes a doll! that he cant talk, move, or feel!...Dont you think i know that already.."She tugged her hand away from him, and took off toward her house."Sakura-chann..."

Sakura slammed her front door and plopped onto her couch.sigh.

"Sasori-kun, they just dont understand." Sakura noticed that he no longer hung loosly on her bag."..." Sakura grabbed her bag and turned it over so all its contents fell out."no,no, hes not here.." Sakura ran to the door and opened it to find a figure standing there.

--To be Continued--

Cliff!!muaha..sorry, i take forever to update.but yahh,i promise ill update be next week. i know there wasnt much SasoSaku yet, but i promise there will be within either the third chapter or fourth.

**REVIEW**


	3. ch3 Life size

**Thanks to all who reviewed.** && i hope this chapter aint _crappy_.it seems kinna rushed to me.

Tell me what you think! constructive critisism dont hurt me! but complients will make me smile!

**Life-size:**

"Sakura." the figure said in a monotone.

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened.'!!'

"S-Sasuke-kun."Sakura blushed, she quickly bowed her head and roughly tried to dry her eyes."W-what brings you here?"

Sasuke did not respond but simply held an object out in front of her.

"S-sasori-kun!!"Sakura greatfully took him."How did you know I dropped him?"

"I saw you drop him when you were running away from the _dobe._" Sasuke said, face emotionless.

"ahh,I see.Thank you very much."Sakura hugged Sasori and blushed when Sasuke raised an eyebrow.Sasuke stared at the doll when he saw something flash inside its eyes.

"Sakura, that doll..."

"hm?"

"ah, nothing. never mind.any way, why do you have that? aren't you a little too old for dolls?" Sasuke said with humor in his voice.Sakura's eyes widened and whispered another quick 'thank you' and slammed the door.Sakura slid down the back of the door and closed her eyes.'not him too.Sasuke-kun...'

Sakura went upstairs to her room and noticed she had messages on her house phone.She went to check them.

_"You have 43 messages."_

'What? I havent even been gone that long.' She pressed the play button and sat down on her bed, Sasori next to her.

_"first message from...NARUTO." _

CLICK."Sakura-channnnnnn...Please pick up the phone."CLICK

_"second message from...NARUTO."_

CLICK. "Sakura-channn, please please pick up?..".CLICK

_"third message from...NARUTO."_

CLICK. "Sakura-chan, Im really sorry okay? i truly am. I didnt mean to-" CLICK

_"fourth message from...NARUTO."_

CLICK. "Stupid machine! I wasnt done with my message!!, Oh, is it recording? Sa-".CLICK

"pfff." Sakura couldnt help but laugh at Naruto's idiocy.

_"fifth message from...NARUTO."_

CLICK."Damnit! Stupid phone!SLAM! beeee--------".CLICK.

_"sixth message from...NARUTO."_

CLICK."Sakura-chan,I-'NARUTO! why are you using my phone!are you calling Sakura again! gimme that! juss let her be the cry baby she is!Gimme it! 'HEY!" CLICK.

Sakura immediatly stopped the messages after hearing Ino's voice.Sakura skimmed through the messages to see who all the rest were from.

NARUTO.NARUTO.NARUTO.NARUTO.NARUTO.

Sakura pressed the erase button and erased all the messages.' all of them from Naruto, how many times did he call..he must really be worried.but, he still doesnt understand.'

Sakura grabbed Sasori and plopped down on her bed.She brought him up to her chest and squeezed him tight and shut her eyes to stop from crying again.

"Sasori-kun, youre all I have.The only one who understands me is you." Sakura brought him up to her face and stared into his eyes."Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sakura raised a hand to her head."Maybe everyones right! haha." Sakura laughed tears falling from her eyes.sob.sob.

"oh, Sasori-kun, you dont know how much I wish you were really here with me...how I wish that you were _real_." Sakura closed her eyes as one tear dropped onto Sasori's face.

**Sakura's Dream..**

_'where am I? Why's it so dark?' _

_sob.sob.sob. Sakura followed the sobs and found a younger version of herself.'Is that...me?'_

_'Hey, are you okay?' _

_'okaa-san, o okaa-san.why did you have to leave hic me? come back o-kaa-san!' the young girl sobbed harder._

_'h-hey its okay.' Sakura went to touch the girls shoulder but her hand only went through.'a-a ghost?!'_

_'Sakura! Sakura!' Sakura looked up to see a small boy heading thier way. 'who is that?'_

_The small boy had bright red hair and sharp blue eyes.'he...he looks familiar.'_

_'Sakura, whats wrong?' the boy asked._

_'m-mom, she- shes not coming back..shes dead!' small Sakura cried._

_'Sakura,Sakura. dont cry." the boy kneeled down to hug small Sakura._

_'Dont worry Sakura, Im here now.' small Sakura smiled. 'who is that boy?'Sakura thought._

_'t-thank you..Sasori-kun..' small Sakura said._

_'WHAT?'_

**End Dream**

Sakura opened her eyes only to shut them again because of the bright sun.'what was that weird dream?...Sasori-kun?' Sakura turned to her left expecting to see Sasori next to her.What she found were only the tiny clothes he was wearing.'huh? his clothes? where is he?'

Sakura turned to her right to see a lump in her sheets and some red hair sticking out the top.

"**!!!"** 'w-what the heck!!'

--TO BE CONTINUED--

A/N: Teehee!! another cliffy!. i love doin this! Sorry Haruno Miyabi!! haha! Anyway yeahhhhh, theres alot of angst huh? well i PROMISE the next chapter will have more Romance/Humor!

Read && Review!!!


	4. ch4 Not Real

NOTE:

**_'Cha!'_**inner Sakura

'cha!' Sakura thinking.

**Ch.4: Not real!**

Sakura moved a shaky hand toward the covers.

'Should I?'

_**'Duh! its yer damned bed! now reveal the intruder!!'**_

'alright,alright...here goes.'

Sakura thrusts her hand upwards and yanked the blanket off the person and threw it onto the floor. To reveal a boy about her age, red hair, and pale skin. She couldnt see his eyes because they were closed.

'Oh, wow he has nice abs,wait.abs?' Sakura scanned his whole body and found that he was..

"OMG! hes **NAKED**!!" Blood shot from Sakura's nose as she tried her best to cover her eyes.

_**'holy cow girl! hes got a hott body!!'**_

'damn you shut it!'

'omgahhh, why is he Naked?! and in MY bed?!' Sakura tried desperatly to search for some kind of answer in her memory.'oh no, I-,I didnt get drunk did I?!? and sleep with someone in my depression?!!' Sakura cried silently in her head.She felt around her body but found she had all her clothes on. phew

"that still doesnt answer why hes here? and n-naked." Sakura felt the person next to her move as she froze in place."a-aaaaaaaa..."

The boy opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to reveal beautiful deep blue eyes. "Good mornin' Sakura." He smiled.

"g-gahhhhh!! how do you know my name?!?!" Sakura pointed accusingly at him. He cocked his head in a child-like fashion and frowned."Sakura, you dont remember me?"

"W-what?" Sakura squinted her eyes at him and her eyes widened. "Yo-youre not..uhm.-uh-uhh.no you c-cant b-be." Sakura stuttered afraid her answer might be true.

"Yupp! its Sasori-kun!" He smiled brightly. Sakura's mouth dropped."W-wha- How?"

"Because you wished it, Sakura." He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

-------

Sakura was currently pacing her room wondering what.the.heck. was going on.

't-this can be real?! this is not possible!'

"Sakura? my clothes dont fit me anymore what will i wear?" Sasori said holding up his doll-size clothes.

Sakura turned to Sasori still sitting on her bed legs crossed, just staring at her. Sakura's face was covered in a deep blush as she tried speaking to him without looking at him.

"huh?"

"..unless.you would like me to stay naked.Is that what you want Sakura?" Sasori said expression not changing.

"**N-NO! **u-uhm,..ill go get you some **stay here**!" Sakura dashed out of her room as fast as possible. Sakura grabbed some of her old Dad's clothes and gave them to Sasori.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasori smiled and stood from the bed and began to dress.When he stood, blood rushed up through Sakura's nostrils."g-gahh!!not here!not here! go in the bathroom!" Sakura yelled pushing his bare back into the bathroom.

click.Sakura looked up to see Sasori come out of the bathroom fixing the large t-shirt.'oh wow, it looks great on him,even though its a little big.'Sakura blushed. Sasori plopped himself down on the bed next to Sakura, scooting towards her side. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow as he smiled at her.

"okay,"Sakura stood from the bed to Sasori's dismay "this CANNOT be real,I mean you cant be."

"but Sakura, I AM real, you wished it last night."

"I know but I didnt know that it was gonna come true!!"

"Well it did."Sakura stared at Sasori for a long time then looked out the window.

"I know!! This all has to be a dream!!a dream!"Sakura raised a fist to the air. "I am sleeping, it is still night, and you,you are not real."Sakura began to bang her head on her window reapeatedly saying '_not real'_.

Sasori rose from his spot on the bed and approached Sakura.He put his hand on her shoulder and Sakura turned around. Sasori stared into Sakura's eyes as he lifted a hand to her face.He placed his hand on her cheek, and he smiled.

"Sakura, look at me.I am real, you can feel me, hear me." Sasori said as he softly moved his thumb so it caressed her cheek. "Sakura, I can finally _really_ be here for you, just like you wanted."

_"Dont worry, Sakura.Im here now.."_Sakura's eyes widened.'the other dream I had, with the two children.Sakura raised a hand to her shoulder and gave a tight pinch."ow."

'oh no, this ISNT a dream?! this IS real! okaa-sannn!!whats happening?!-'

BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG.**"SAKURA-CHAN!!!OPEN UP!SAKURA-CHAN!!"**

Sakura's eyes widened.'Oh no,NARUTO!'

--TO BE CONTINUED--

Chyeahhhhh!!another cliffy!SORRY TO:**_Monster-chan && Haruno Miyabi!!_**

gyahhhhh.Well yeahh do what floats your boat.although if you review i shall give you a kiss.:)


	5. ch5 a familiar face

**READ FIRST**: omgooshhhh...im soooo sorryyy to all you great readers.i made you guys wait sooo long. and uhmmm a lot of you got a little impatient.hahah.i hope you guys dont expect a lot from me, i always somehow disappoint a lotanyway, here are the excuses 1) personel problems 2) lack of inspiration

-although now i promise, promise to update sooner.

-SORRY this CHAPTER is so SHORT.

-Soryy this chapter seems rushed and crappy.

ch:5

_'Oh no! its Naruto!'_ Sakura panicked.

"m-maybe hell go away..." Sakura listened to any noise that came from downstairs.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" came screams from downstairs.

'what am i thinking, its NARUTO...what do i do? how do i explain a life-size doll?'

BAM."Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura? shall i get the door?" Sasori asked.

"uh, N-no! uhh.you stay here! STAY! and be quiet!"She commanded and ran down the stairs.

Sakura stepped towards the front door, and opened the door a crack. "h-hai Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan? what took so long?" Naruto tried to peak into the doorway.

"I wassss...uh ...Sleeping! yeah, sleeping!" She pointed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged.

"so Naruto, what do you want?" She tried to prevent him from looking into the house.

"I wanted to apologize about yest-"

"oh! that! nevermind! its all forgotten about! i forgive you! okay you can go now!"She quickly tried to close the door, but was stopped by Naruto's foot.

"Itai!...S-Sakura-chan, whats going on? youre acting very weird."Naruto tried pushing the door in.

"w-what are you doing?" she asked pushing the door back.

"S-Sakura-chan,..open..the door.ugh!" Naruto fell back on his butt.

"no! w-why? I...have some important things to do right now."Sakura pleaded.

"and I cant come in?"Naruto questioned.

Sakura was about protest when she heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs. '_oh NO_!' She made the crack in the door a tad smaller so only a slit of the inside of her house was visible. Sasori stopped at the foot of the stairs as Sakura ran up to him and raised her finger to her lips. "shhhh.."

"what are you doing?!" Sakura whispered. "Why are you whispering Sakura?" Sasori said in a louder voice.

"Sakura-chan! is someone in there? I can hear someone!" Naruto yelled through the door.

"ah NO! NO! no ones here. just uhmm Go away please!" Sakura yelled trying to push Sasori up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan! Someone IS in there! its...its not another guy is it?!" Naruto asked/yelled, voice raising. "WHAT? for the last time NO. GO AWAY DAMNIT!" Sakura screamed more sweat drops running down her forehead.

"Sakura, your sweating alot..are you sick?" Sasori said raising his hands to cup her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Im coming in!!" Naruto yelled. Taking steps back, he ran to the door and threw it open. He stopped at the scene before him. '_Sakura...being held..by another man..looking like thier going to kiss..' _He started unconsiously twitching.

"N-Naruto...d-dont get any ideas.." Sakura quickly tried to explain stepping toward him and away from Sasori. She was in mid-sentance when she saw the yellow blurr start sprinting towards her.

"W-wait! Narutooo!!!!!"Sakura held her hands up in front of her for the expected attack. Only to be glomped by the yellow blurr.

"SAKURA-CHAN! how could you?! you cheated on me? already?!" Naruto Cried while shaking her shoulders. "S-stop! Naruto!.."she tried to argue. "SAKURA-CHAN! WHY?WHY?" Naruto screamed tears streaming down his face in a river.

A few anger marks popped up on Sakura's head as she reeled her fist back. "I SAID STOP!" She let out a bone-crushing chakra-indused punch to his face. "WAAHHHH!!" Naruto was sent flying to the other end of her living room. Sakura walked up to him and picked up his limp body by his shirt.

"Listen up! ONE: dont jump to conclusions. TWO: how can i cheat on you, if were not even together. and THREE: NEVER EVER..DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." She letured then dropped his not-moving body to the ground.

Naruto got onto his hands and knees still crying. "Sakura-chan, youre so cruel..."

"No, youre just an idiot." She waved him off walking back to where Sasori was standing. "So, you ARE with this guy?" He questioned again, only in a calmer manner. "NO! Im not! Drop it already!" She turned her head toward him with flames in her eyes. '.technically...Im not...right? ' she thought. "Oh thank goodness Sakura-chan!" Naruto got up, unharmed and a big grin on his face.

Naruto looked up to the man he accused of cheating with Sakura. He walked up to the red-head and gave a big grin. "So, who are you? Sakura's brother? cousin? good _friend?_" Naruto asked.

Sasori was about to open his mouth to answer when Naruto gasped. " GASP You...You look familliar.." Naruto commented staring hard at Sasori's face.

"uhhhhh...No he doesnt! youve never met him before!" Sakura tried to hide Naruto's view of Sasori.

" **GASP** I know who you are!" Naruto gasped for the second time. "Youre-"

**To be continued...Very soon.i promise. :)**

**authors note:** I swear I'll start updating sooner now.I think I can now, since im on summer break. This is not one of my best chapters, i promise the next one WILL be better. SO PLEASE KEEP READING!** I Love you guys!!**

**askk questions, give suggestions, say you love it , or say you HATE it.SHOOT".**


	6. ch6 lover and friend

FINALLY! Its here. Chapter 6. I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update; I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

_**Chapter six: lover and friend.**_

RECAP:

_Sasori was about to open his mouth to answer when Naruto gasped. " GASP You...You look familliar.." Naruto commented staring hard at Sasori's face._

_"uhhhhh...No he doesn't! you've never met him before!" Sakura tried to hide Naruto's view of Sasori._

_" __**GASP**__ I know who you are!" Naruto gasped for the second time. "You're-"_

Ch.6

"N-Naruto, that's not possible. You haven't seen him before, ever." Sakura said nervously.

"Don't be silly Sakura-Chan! Of course I remember him." Naruto claimed.

"NO! no, you dont!-" she retorted.

"**Gaara-kun dattebayou**!!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sakura's face froze. Sasori had a puzzled look and Naruto grinned happily ear to ear.

'_is Naruto really this much of an idiot?' _inner Sakura commented.

"Gaa..ra?" Sasori copied, confused.

"Yeah Gaara-kun! You!," Naruto pointed at Sasori, "and I'm Naruto, your friend!" then pointed to himself.

"No, no, Naruto you idiot. This isn't-" Sakura started, hand to her forehead in relief and exhaustion.

"friend?" Sasori questioned.

"yeah, ya'know? FRIEND. Someone you like? Have a good relationship with." Naruto explained. "Geez Gaara-kun, too much sand in your brain?" Naruto laughed.

Sasori looked thoughtful for a moment. "If that's the case then I'm no friend of yours, the only FRIEND I have is Sakura." Naruto's smile dropped right off his face. "EH?"

"G-Gaara-kun, what're you saying –ttebayo?" Naruto said teary-eyed.

"I am no friend of anyone who makes Sakura cry." Sasori said with a dead-serious tone.

Naruto's eyes widened. "a-and I regret it! But Sakura-chan has forgiven me already.."

"but I cannot." Sasori retorted. Streams of anime tears flowed down Naruto's face. He grabbed Sasori by the shoulders, "G-Gaara-kun!! Why? Why?? **WE **were closer than you and Sakura ever were!" Naruto shook him.

"Whaaa- Naruto stop! Sasori,.." Sakura stood on the side contemplating what to do.

Naruto: "Remember all the fights and talks we had??"

Sasori: "I don't recall."

Naruto: "I saved you from near-death!"

Sasori: "You did no such thing."

At each comment Sasori made to Naruto's memories, made him shed more tears. While Sakura watched, a sweatdrop and vein popped onto her face.

"that's enough!" Sakura's yell echoed through the whole house it shook.

"This is a huge misunderstanding. Naruto THIS is NOT Gaara-kun." Sakura began, she held up a picture of the current kazekage, "THIS is Gaara-sama. Look very closely at the person and the picture."

Naruto exchanged glances at both the man and the picture many times as he mumbled to himself, 'same hair….different eye color though… and Gaara-kun doesn't have any eyebrows and the other guy definitely has eyebrows…hmmm."

After a long pause sakura spoke again. "SEE? They are DIFFERENT."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I see now." Naruto replied feeling accomplished. But then some thing else occurred to Naruto;

"eh? then WHO is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"ermmmm....uhh.."Sakura was frantically trying to think of an explanation that would get Naruto off her back.

"Sakura-chan! this guy better not be..be...Your LOVER!" Naruto almost cried.

"Lover?" Sasori repeated in a child-like manner.

"NO!for the last time Naruto! now quit your crying!"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura? Am I not your _lover_ that Naruto-baka speaks of?" Sasori asked with an innocent voice.

"e-ehh?! no!NO! youre not!"Sakura blushed a deep red.

"then, what is a lover?" Sasori added.

"Dont play dumb! a lover is someone you-! you uhhh.."Naruto looked for the right words to say without embarresing himself. "uhhh...you know, sleep with." He finished as a deep red covered his whole body.

Sasori thought for a moment then said, " I _am_ Sakura's lover."

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"S-Sasori, w-what are you saying?! are you crazy?" Sakura asked very very flustered and nervous.

"w-w-wh-when?.." Naruto was in too much of a state of shock.

"every night we sleep together ? even last night." Sasori pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everything in Naruto's world began to spin."S-s-s-s-s-Sakura-chan?" He turned to Sakura as dark clouds hung over his head. "he's...lying...tell me he's lying.."

".."Sakura looked at Sasori with a how-could-you-do-this-to-me look.

"SAKURA HARUNO! are you trying to drive me away?! are you trying to break my poor little ramen filled heart in to pieces?! what about you being PURE?! How are we supposed to get married?! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan?!"Naruto cried an endless river of tears.

_'hes pathetic, although i do feel sorry for him.' _Sakura was contemplating on whether she should comfort him or not.

"YOU!," Naruto suddenly shouted and turned towards Sasori. "How dare you dirty my Sakura-chan! I'll crush you!" He yelled tears still flowing.

"gahh! Naruto stop!" Naruto reeled his hand back then proceeded to aim for Sasori's face.

Sakura watched helplessly as Sasori remained impassive at the enraged ninja headed towards him. Naruto let his hand forward and waited for the awaited collision.

Time seemed to have stopped in the room. Sakura pryed open one eye. Sasori held Naruto's fist in his palm un-phased. "wha? He blocked it?"

"Naruto-baka, don't think that you can beat me with such moves."Sasori said.

Naruto kept throwing punches but Sasori blocked every single one. '_Sasori...can fight?' _Sakura thought amazed.

Sakura walked up to both boys and grabbed Naruto by the collar. She yanked him off of Sasori and threw him on the couch with great force. "iTAii!!"

"Sakura-cha-" Naruto started but was then cut off by Sakura. "Shut up! Sit down!" Naruto obeyed and fixed himself on the couch.

"Sasori, you sit too." Naruto glared as Sasori took a seat next to Sakura.

"Okay, let's get this all cleared up." Sakura sighed. She turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, this is _Sasori_, my…childhood friend," She began. _'Well, it's kind of the truth.' _"NOT my lover," Naruto glared lightened when hearing this.

"Sasori, this is Naruto-"

"I know who Naruto is." Sasori cut Sakura off.

"Naruto Uzumaki, teammate of Sakura for 3 years. Blonde, idiotic, clings to Sakura to much, loud,-" Sasori went on, Naruto's and Sakura's faces shown shock.

"AND now were all acquainted! Hi, I'm Sakura, nice to meet you, now get out." Sakura interrupted Sasori's verbal assaults on the stunned Naruto.

"Wait, I think I'd like to get to know _Sasori _a little more," Naruto smiled maliciously at the unsuspecting Sasori. "I want to keep an eye on- I mean get to know him better." He laughed evilly.

Sakura's face held depression, exhaustion, stress, and held a feeling this was going to turn out _horribly._

-------TBC.

**askk questions, give suggestions, say you love it , or say you HATE it. Just REVIEW it!!**

P.S. dear readers; this update itself took forever, so it will probably take a while before I update again. Unless you guys help. Put in your suggestions! It really does help.


End file.
